Fan:Evilomon
Evilomon Evilomon is a member of the Guardian Army created when Evile absorbs other Digimon, growing in size as well as gaining cyborg armor, a reptilian tail, two dinosaur-like feet, his top head is bald, a half of metallic mask with his reptilian right eye, a chainsaw on his right arm, two buzzsaws on his two pair of right arms, two gigantic gauntlets on his two pair of left arms, and a cybernatic cannon on his left arm. Attacks * Electric Chainsaw (Chainsaw Surge): Charges the chainsaw with electric energy and slashes enemies with it. * Lightning Blade (Thunder Shocker): Accumulates electric energy to fires a slashing shockwave of electricity from its chainsaw. * : Rampages and pierces the ground with its electrified chainsaw and two buzzsaws, creating fissures which swallow the opponent. The appearance of the torn and broken ground, caused when Evilomon's destructive impulses come to the surface, is the very embodiment of its mind. * Tectonic Wave (Earthquake): Uses its upper body to strike the ground with its chainsaw, generating fissures that extend up to 50 meters ahead of it and hurl out rocks as the shock waves erupt from underground, which inflicts damage on those nearby. * Virus Laser (Blast Cannon): Fires a laser beam from the cannon. * Shockquake (Earthquake II): Produces an extremely high-frequency sound wave which completely causes the earthquakes. * Electric Wave: Blows a electrified air from its chainsaw. * Thunder Chainsaw: Slashes with its electrified chainsaw. * Thunder Slash : Charges the two buzzsaws with electric energy and then releases an cutting shockwave of energy. Evilomon (Orochi Mode) Evilomon (Orochi Mode) is a hybrid form of Evile, the Experiment 627 created when it absorbs the data of an Orochimon, growing in size and gaining Orochi's heads for its six arms as well as its tail. Evilomon (Enhancement Absorbent Mode) Evilomon (Enhancement Absorbent Mode) is a Digimon who is a fusion hybrid form of Evile, the Experiment 627 created when he absorbs the data of IceDevimon, Daipenmon, and ShogunGekomon, growing in size and causing his body turns purple and a crank to rotate to its chest and become more active. It resembles different Evilomon with Daipenmon's body color, ShogunGekomon's horns, IceDevimon's purple devil marks, belts and bondages. It has vampire teeth, white spots around its eyes, the crank on its chest and he wields a hammer-shaped popsicle. There is no big difference in appearance except it is more gigantic in size, especially its arms and legs. Attacks * : Unleashes a powerful blow of crushed ice from its horns after turning the crank on its chest, freezing anything it touches. * : Shoots a high-frequency sound wave of crushed ice from its mouth and horns after turning the crank on its chest, freezing anything it touches. *'Absolute Zero Ice Hammer': Slams his hammer-shaped popsicle on to the ground and great pillars of ice fly up and either smothers and crushes them. Evilomon (Flame Mode) Evilomon (Flame Mode) is a form of Evile, the Experiment 627 formed when he absorbs two FlameWizardmon, five DarkTyrannomon, three Boarmon, six Meramon, and several DemiMeramon, growing in size, causing its body made of molten rock, its arms to burst into flame, its two antennae to burst into two matches, gaining a volcano on its chest, and become more active. Attacks *'Super Solar Magma Buster': Forms a huge destructive ball of flaming energy, made of solar flare, and molten magma in the shape of an sun and fires it at the opponent. Evilomon (Torto Mode) Evilomon (Torto Mode) is a hybrid form of Evile, the Experiment 627 created when it absorbs the data of a Tortomon, growing in size and gaining Torto's shell, while his body turns into dark yellow, his mouth is shaped like that of a crocodile rather than a mammal-like, his head is shaped like that of a theropod dinosaur rather than a koala-like and has the reptilian tail.